


Bring Back the Light

by silvertrails



Series: Fourth Age and Beyond [27]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Fëanor comes out of the Halls at last.





	Bring Back the Light

**Bring Back the Light  
By CC  
July, 2016**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended.

This was written for the LotR Community Family Reunion Fixed Length Challenge. I chose 400 words.

* * *

He had broken the Silmarils, and the Light of the Trees was back again. After millennia of living in darkness, the Valar had allowed Fëanáro to come out the Halls and asked the same question. Fëanáro had done as they said, and the Blessed Light trapped in the Silmarils had given new life and strength to both Elves and Men. 

A new cycle had begun, and while Men would leave wherever Ilúvatar took them, the Elves would stay in the Blessed Lands. Fëanáro couldn’t make himself care about it. A feeling of emptiness had settled in his heart at the sight of his broken jewels, and not even the new Light that spread through Arda in triumph was enough to push it away. 

Here he was, Fëanáro, the rebel, the slayer of his kin, the destroyer of his own sons’ lives, the one who abandoned Nerdanel, though at the time he felt betrayed by her. 

What did it matter now? He had done as the Valar asked, and though deep down he understood the need to destroy his Silmarils, there was still darkness inside him.

“Fëanáro…”

He froze when he heard a voice that he remembered only in dreams. He had been too young when his mother left him to rest in the Gardens of Lórien. He had been but a year old when Míriel abandoned him.

“Mother…”

Fëanáro wanted to be angry at her for leaving him, but the love in his heart was so intense that all he could do was walk toward Míriel and take her in his arms.

“Mother, Mother…”

Míriel welcomed Fëanáro in her arms and held him tight, and the broken pieces in his soul slowly started to mend. He had never seen Míriel in the Halls, not even before she left only to return and enter the service of Vairë. Finwë had tried to explain her need for isolation, but for Fëanáro it had been another way of abandonment.

“Forgive me, my son! I should have been stronger and stay at your side.”  
“It was my fault. I exhausted you.”

Míriel kissed Fëanáro’s tears. “Not your fault, my beautiful Fëanáro. It was I… Let us talk and get to know each other. Let me give you what I took away when I left.”

Fëanáro simply nodded, and held Míriel close again. The emptiness in his heart was no more. He felt whole again.


End file.
